


Worth Your While

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealousy, Multi, No Direct Wincest, Oral Sex, Poly Vee, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean didn’t get any when he was at the roadhouse, but Sam had a great night with Piper.  How can Sam make it up to Dean?





	Worth Your While

**Author's Note:**

> For my @spnpolybingo Card, the Piper square, my @spnrareshipbingo Card, the Piper Square, and my @spngenrebingo Card, the Jealousy square.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Shook Me All Night Long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851382), but can also be read as a stand-alone. It’s set in/around 11x04 Baby.

“It smells like sex in here, Sam,” Dean complained, rolling the window down as they drove down the highway.  Sam chuckled, still buttoning up his shirt.

“I figured you wouldn’t mind, I’m sure you got your own last night, too,” Sam retorted.  When Dean didn’t answer, Sam looked over at him. 

Dean’s expression told him everything.

“Holy shit, did you strike out?” Sam asked, turning in his seat to face Dean as much as he could.  Dean grumbled something under his breath that Sam couldn’t hear.  Sam made a scoffing noise, prompting Dean to actually respond.

“You got the good one, Sammy,” Dean said, rolling his eyes.  “That roadhouse was a waste.”

Sam laughed, shocked that Dean hadn’t had as good of a night as he and Piper had.  He glanced into the backseat and a soft smile graced his face, remembering how good Piper had felt beneath him, and on top of him, and around him…

“Get your mind out of the gutter, I don’t want to deal with you chubbing up in the car,” Dean ordered.  He was obviously mad.

“What’s the deal, Dean,” Sam replied, turning back to face the front again, “jealous of my night?”

Dean’s silence was a clear _yes_.

Sam didn’t bring it up again, but after the rough case Sam’s thoughts strayed back to Piper.  He was yearning for her body, but didn’t quite know how to get Dean to drive through her town again.  It was hours on the road before he had an idea.

“So, about the other night…” Sam said, keeping his eyes on the passing scenery out the window.  Dean grunted, indicating that he was listening.  “Sorry about the whole… sleeping with Piper in the car thing.  But man, was she good.”

Dean was silent, so Sam continued.

“I mean, when’s the last time you’ve had sweet pussy?  If you struck out the other night, it must have been a while.  We haven’t gotten separate rooms in a bit, and you haven’t disappeared with a girl since…”  Sam trailed off, realizing that he couldn’t even remember when Dean had found a girl to go home with.

Sam looked over at Dean to see a disgruntled look on his face.  He realized that Dean really hadn’t gotten any action in a long time, and with everything going on with the Darkness, he was sure to be wound up.

“Let’s go back to Piper’s,” Sam said suddenly. 

“What?” Dean shot back immediately, looking like Sam was crazy.  “I’m not taking you back there just for you to get some action, Sam.  Baby is not a pimpmobile.”

Sam grinned.  “You _are_ jealous of my night, aren’t you?  I got some action and you didn’t, so you’re pissed.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but Sam knew him better than that.  He’d hit the jackpot.

“This isn’t a request, Dean,” Sam said in his most authoritative voice.  “Take us back to Piper’s place and I swear to you I’ll make it worth your while.”

Dean looked over to him for a minute, trying to read in between Sam’s words.  When he couldn’t interpret the secret meaning, he sighed.  “Fine.”

Sam grinned, his mind already planning.  With how eager and awesome Piper had been, he was fairly certain she would be willing to go along with his plan.

Now all he had to do was wait to see what she said.

It was smack dab in the middle of the dinner hour when they got to the diner, and immediately Dean began complaining.

“At least don’t make me wait for a burger,” he grumbled as they got out of the car, snagging the last available booth in the place.  Sam ignored Dean and looked around the place, searching for Piper…

And there she was, taking someone’s order across the room.  Her head tilted back as she laughed and Sam licked his lips in anticipation of kissing her long neck again.

Dean snapped his fingers in Sam’s face, getting his attention again.  “Okay, dude, I brought you here.  How are you gonna make helping you get laid again worth my while?”

Sam didn’t answer, choosing to glance back at Piper.  This time, she was heading their way, a softer smile on her face than before.  Sam smiled right back.

“Sam,” she greeted as she got to their table.  She looked across to Dean.  “And you must be Dean.”

Sam really didn’t have to do much, because Dean was already on his a-game with a flirty smile.  “The one and only,” he quipped, earning a giggle.

“What can I get you boys?” Piper asked, pulling a pen and pad of paper out of her apron.  They both ordered, Piper flirting overtly as she listened to every word.  Sam was sure that his plan was going to work, now he just needed to check in with Piper when Dean wasn’t around.

She skipped off to take their order to the kitchen and they both watched her go, the sway of her hips enticing.

“Okay, fine, I’ll give you that one,” Dean said gruffly.  He shifted in his seat.  “I’m hitting the head.”

He left before Sam could reply, but once Dean was down the back hallway Sam got Piper’s attention again.  She hurried over, looking around curiously when she saw that Dean was gone.

“I have something to ask you,” Sam started, before asking Piper about his plan.  He was relieved when she agreed with a sultry smile, making plans once again to meet her when her shift ended at ten.

The rest of the meal was quick and easy, Dean’s bad mood lightening quickly with the delicious bacon cheeseburger Piper brought to him, accompanied with many accidental-on-purpose brushes of her hand on his shoulders, hands, whatever.

Sam smiled wider with each brush of skin, knowing that Piper was getting to Dean just as she had gotten to Sam earlier in the week.

“Come on, let’s go to the bar down the block,” Sam suggested when they’d finished.  They still had time before Piper would be off, so getting a beer or three into both of them would help the evening’s festivities go smoothly.  Dean didn’t even hesitate to agree, maybe glad that Sam hadn’t suggested the roadhouse where he’d struck out.

Just after ten, with two and a half beers a piece drank and twice as many games of pool won, Sam saw Piper glide into the bar.  Once she’d glanced around and found them, she headed straight over. 

“Hey, Sam,” she greeted him with a peck on the cheek.  Dean huffed at the display of affection, but his brows shot straight up when she turned to give him the same greeting.  “Dean.”

Dean’s flustered smile wasn’t noticed by Piper, who turned to accept a beer from a waiter who obviously knew her order.  She took note of the pool cue in Sam’s hand.  “You two finishing a game?”

Sam nodded, turning back to the table and hitting a stripe in the left center pocket.  “We’ll be done in just a bit,” he said, letting Piper know with his eyes that she should loosen Dean up a little more.  She seemed to read his thoughts, as she immediately turned to Dean and got his attention.

“Sam told me you’re a little wound tight,” she started.  “I hope the burger, beer, and game is helping with that?”

The question was accented with one of her small hands grabbing at Dean’s bicep, feeling the muscle beneath his flannel.  Dean gave her a cocky side-grin.  “I’m doing pretty well right now, I have to admit.”

Sam tuned them out as he finished sinking the balls, not really finishing the game but allowing Dean to flirt with the petite blonde with no interruption.  When Sam finished and put the cue sticks away, he turned to find Dean and Piper sitting at a high-top, a row of shots lined up.

“Come on, Sammy,” Dean called as soon as Sam headed toward them.  Sam chuckled, knowing that he’d usually turn Dean down when it came to shots but deciding against it tonight.  Tonight was going to be about making Dean happy, so shots it was.

The three of them clinked their tiny glasses together before throwing them back, Piper shaking her head cutely at the bitter aftertaste.  She met Sam’s eyes and they had a quick, silent conversation, both smiling in seconds.  Dean raised his hand to order another round, but Piper grabbed it and pulled him off his stool.

“Come on, Dean,” she ordered, not letting his hand go.  Dean shot a look at Sam, but Sam only motioned that he would pay their tab before Piper had Dean at the door.  Sam was quick, but he still had to jog to catch up to Piper and Dean, who had walked halfway down the highway toward the motel.

They were laughing and chatting, hands still held together, so Sam didn’t slow his stride and passed them to get to the motel first, getting a room from the office.  This time when he found Piper and Dean, it was to see him pushing her against the wall by the office door, kissing her soundly.  Piper’s hands were on his face holding him close.

Sam jangled the room keys by their heads and headed down the building, unlocking the room and leaving the door open behind him.  He flipped on lamps and stripped his jacket and plaid shirt, eager to get Piper into a real bed after their previous tumble in the Impala.

He also sent a quick prayer to no one in particular that Dean would be okay with everything Sam and Piper had planned.

Sam had barely enough time to perch on the end of one of the beds before Dean and Piper came in, smiling goofily at each other.  Dean froze upon seeing Sam sitting on the bed, his brain obviously catching up to his dick, while Piper just shut and locked the door behind them.  She stepped around Dean to stand in front of Sam, leaning down slightly to kiss him. 

“Guess we get to find out what it’s like with a bed this time,” she joked at him, reciting his own thoughts out loud before turning to toss her purse and jacket on the small table.  Dean looked between Sam and Piper, his mind adding two and two together.

“You okay with this, Dean?” Sam asked, once he was pretty sure Dean knew what was being offered.  Dean shuffled where he stood, his hands digging in his pockets before coming up to tussle the hair just above his neckline.  He looked at Piper, who was waiting patiently with a smile on her face, before looking back at Sam.

Dean exhaled before nodding.  “Yeah, Sam,” Dean said, pulling out a grin.  “Guess we share everything else.”

Sam grinned back, nodding.  “Yeah, guess we do.”

Piper seemed to take all of that as her queue, as she approached Dean and helped slide his jacket off.  “Well I, for one, can’t wait to see how this turns out,” she teased, getting on her tip toes to kiss Dean as she started to unbutton his shirt.

Sam let them have a moment as he took his shoes off, tucking them safely under the bed and out of the way, before he stood.  He approached the kissing couple, taking note of where Dean’s hands were on Piper’s hips, before dropping his own hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently before lowering his head to kiss her neck.

Her hair tickled his cheeks as she angled to give him room, pulling Dean closer with her mouth as well.  Dean must have recognized Sam’s presence, because he moved his hands around to the front of Piper’s work blouse to start unbuttoning.

When her shirt was open, Sam took over and slipped it down her arms, revealing even more creamy skin to them both.  His kisses moved down her neck and across her shoulder, teasing as much as he could before he had to step back for her to help Dean out of his shirts.

Sam and Dean met eyes over Piper’s head and Sam was relieved to see no reservation on his brother’s face.  They were doing this, and they were 100% okay.

They shared a smile before turning their attention back on Piper again, Dean kneeling to help her out of her shoes while Sam’s hands reached around to cup her breasts through her bra.  He suckled on her neck while his fingers played, watching as Dean started to kiss her lower stomach and unzip her skirt.

The two of them removed her panties and bra at the same time so that she was finally nude between them, Dean seeing her uncovered body for the first time.  He didn’t take more than a moment before he grabbed one of Piper’s legs to throw over his shoulder, diving lips first to her pussy.

Piper squealed as she was thrown off-balance, but Sam held her firmly in his arms so that she wouldn’t fall.  She relaxed back into his arms, starting to make cute noises as Dean’s tongue worked her over.

Sam kept peppering kisses along her skin and teasing her breasts with his fingers until her legs were shaking from all of the attention, her hands grasping at Dean’s hair as the brothers pushed her farther.  Sam smiled against her shoulder when he recognized the sounds of her orgasm, goosepimples covering her skin as she slumped further into his body.

Dean carefully lowered her leg from his shoulder before making sure Sam had her safe and letting go.  He stood, watching as Sam picked Piper up bridal style to lay her on the closest bed.  In her haze, she reached out to both of them, grabbing Sam’s shirt since he was already close and watching as Dean came up to the other side of the bed.

Sam let himself be pulled in for a kiss and he heard the rustle of clothes as Dean finished undressing on the other side of them.  Soon enough the bed dipped and Dean’s head lowered to Piper’s breast, suckling it like a babe.

Sam pulled away, quickly taking off his own clothes before joining the two of them again.  Piper now had Dean’s cock in her hand, stroking it expertly and earning soft moans from Dean.  She turned to look at Sam as he climbed onto the bed, reaching out for him as well.

For a minute, Piper just laid between them, her hands working them to hardness and beyond.  When Sam knew he was getting close, he reached over to slide his hand between her legs, pushing two long fingers inside of her.

Piper’s legs immediately spread wider to give him better access and she moaned.  “Please,” she said, her eyes looking between them, “somebody fuck me.”

Sam and Dean met eyes, having one of their famous silent conversations.  After just a moment, Dean pulled away from Piper’s hand and dove for his jeans, finding the condom stashed in his wallet.

Piper pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she smiled.  Sam knew exactly what she was going to say.  “No need, Dean.”  His eyes jerked from the condom in his hand to her face.  “Implant.”  It was the same short explanation she’d given to Sam the other day, and he could see the interest and excitement on Dean’s face as he tossed the condom to the side.  Dean would feel Piper’s wet, hot pussy just like Sam had – bare.

Dean crawled into the space between Piper’s legs, his hands sliding sensually up her legs.  Sam pulled his fingers out of her body, her juices stringing between his fingers and her pussy for a minute before breaking contact.  Dean watched with eager eyes as Sam licked his fingers clean before he dove face-first into her pussy for the second time in less than half an hour, tasting her wetness.

“Dean, please!” Piper begged, making Dean chuckle into her heat.

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean replied, sitting back and taking himself in hand.  Sam played absently with Piper’s breasts as Dean lined up, sliding into Piper fluidly until he was fully seated.  She moaned, smiling up at Sam. 

“So different, but so good,” she commented, grabbing Sam’s cock and pulling him closer.

The brothers watched as Piper began sucking Sam like a lollipop until she squeezed her legs around Dean’s waist in a silent order for him to _move._

He didn’t hesitate, hands finding Piper’s hips to hold on as he started fucking into her, keeping the pace steady.

Sam didn’t know where to look or what to do with his hands – in one moment he was mesmerized by Piper’s plump lips surrounding his cock and in the next, he was watching his brother wrecking her pussy.  She squirmed between them, Sam’s hands finally finding her breasts to add stimulation there.

The sounds in the room were all slaps and squelches of sex, their three sets of moans echoing around them.  In an embarrassingly short amount of time, Piper swiped her tongue expertly on the sensitive place just below Sam’s cockhead, making him grasp her hair tightly as he came down her throat.

She swallowed him down until he was sensitive and pulling away, collapsing against the pillows by Piper’s head.  Dean took the opportunity to flip Piper over onto all fours, plunging back inside of her from behind.

Sam watched as his brother fucked Piper, her face turning to complete ecstasy when Dean’s finger played with her clit long enough for her to come for the second time in the hour.  Dean held on for a minute more before crying out as he spilled inside of her, his hips slowing their pace before eventually pulling out.

Dean and Piper found their own places lying out on the bed, Piper comfortably between the brothers.  The three of them dozed for a few minutes before Piper crawled to the foot to stand up.

“Hey, uh,” Dean said, grabbing her attention.  He glanced over at Sam before looking back to Piper.  “Thanks.”

Piper winked at him.  “Oh, sweetie,” she said, coming around the side of the bed to kiss his nose.  “I’m just going to the shower.  You don’t think we’re done, do you?”  She giggled, looking up at Sam as well before turning to go in the bathroom.  At the door she paused and turned again.  “So, who’s gonna join me in here?”

She disappeared around the corner and Sam and Dean shared a look.

“Did I mention that we went all night long the other night?” Sam asked.  Dean’s eyebrows shot up.  “Girl’s got stamina.”

They grinned, Dean finally realizing exactly how Sam had planned on making it up to him.  “Nice catch, Sammy,” he said, before hopping off the bed and following Piper into the bathroom, shower already running.  Sam rolled his eyes, deciding to give his brother some one-on-one time with Piper for now. 

If Sam happened to work himself up to the sounds of their shower sex, so be it.


End file.
